kirakiraprettycurealamodefandomcom-20200214-history
Himari Arisugawa/Cure Custard
Himari Arisugawa (有栖川ひまり Arisugawa Himari) is one of the six main Cures in the series KiraKira☆Pretty Cure A La Mode. who is a second year middle school student. She is known to be as fast and light as a "squirrel". Himari's alter ego is Cure Custard (キュアカスタード Kyua Kasutādo), the Pretty Cure of intelligence and courage, and she is based off pudding and squirrels. Her catchphrases are "Sweets Are Science!" and "Let Me Explain!" Bio Appearance Himari has gentle brown eyes and long, golden-brown hair worn in low, thick braided tails with short choppy bangs. Her eyes match. She wears a white long sleeved top beneath a gold, short sleeved shirt that has a frilly collar and a green ribbon with cherries hanging from the tails. Her knee-length mint skirt is ruffled, and she wears brown boots and teal socks. During summer she wears a short-sleeved pale yellow dress with sky blue stripes on the sleeves and toward the bottom of the skirt and a white collar. Her boots are now a pair of orange Mary Jane's. In the winter, she wears a long-sleeved goldenrod turtleneck with an orange pinafore and brown boots. Her various outfits often include her cherry charm ribbon in some form, and at times she could also be seen wearing a tan hat, a yellow coat, and orange gloves. As Cure Custard her hair turns persimmon and is worn in a curled side-tail with short curled eartails. She also gains goldenrod squirrel ears and a thick tail with dull orange lines and a streak of white. On her ears are red spherical earrings, while a pudding rests on her head. Her short yellow dress has a ribbon tied behind the neck and a pleated skirt with brown peplum where a burnt orange ribbon resides, holding her Sweets Pact. On her waist is a white piece of fabric, while white ruffled sleeves on each shoulder. She has a pale yellow ribbon on her chest to accent the ruffled petticoat beneath her skirt. She also wears white opera gloves with a red cuff, a crimson choker with a cherry ornament, orange sandals, and custard-yellow socks with frilled cuff and an animal toe design. In the movie, she wears a penguin costume. As Super Cure Custard, her hairstyle, eyes, squirrel ears, ribbon by the back of her neck, earrings and tail remain unchained while her Cure outfit changes into a super variant. Her outfit consists of a short light yellow dress with a yellow ribbon on the chest area with short off-the-shoulder sleeves. Her choker is now dark yellow and has larger cherries hanging down by the chest and on the left hip is a peach ribbon with the same Sweets Pact. She also has white fabric by her waist. Her light yellow skirt is now a double-layer and she also wears long white gloves with light yellow cuff and also wears long light yellow stockings with white accent and yellow sandals with light yellow toe and also a pair of white wings at her back. In A La Mode Style, Himari gains a fluffy pale yellow hood with her curling, now pastel orange hair sticking out of the bottom. Her ears and tail grow in size and her pudding ornament is now simplified and attached to a yellow bow. Her dress grows in length with the torso gold in color and the sleeves now a yellow shawl with white lines and pale yellow fluffy trim. A red ribbon holds the shawl with cherries on a stem hanging from it. The skirt resembles a giant pudding with hick gold pleats and pale yellow dabs of cream circling the waist and bottom. Those on the bottom adorned by dark orange spheres. The caramel sauce peplum changes shape. Her gloves are now wrist length with a fluffy wrist. She loses her socks and her sandals become orange thigh-high boots. Her Patisserie attire includes a soft yellow fluffy bow at the center of her chest to match the ribbon on her hat and stripes on the sleeve cuff. She also wears yellow boots with a yellow ribbon on them. Personality Himari is a hard-working second year middle school student. She is known to be as fast and light as a "squirrel" and has a knowledge regarding sweets and how they affect the body, earning her the nickname "Sweets Doctor". She is very shy, but she is impossible to stop when a topic she likes comes up. In the past this drove others away because she was too talkative, so now she is shown to hesitate when meeting new people.